blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuega Tegi/Distorted Sequence
Yuega Tegi is an officer within the Novus Orbis Sequentia and, along with Zanza, are seen in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence. Basic Information *Base Stat Growths: **'Strength': S (+10 per level-up) **'Heat': S (+10 per level-up) **'Speed': S (Moves 10 Spaces) **'Defense': S (+10 per level-up) **'Health': 10,000 (mini-boss), 3,500 (ally; increases by 500 by each level-up) *Misc: **'Base Level': 20 **'Affinity': Earth **'Weakness': None **'Range': Universal **'Level Rate': Above Average **'Difficulty of Playing': Extremely High Movepool *'Hardened Spirit': Yuega's arm hardens up into solid rock and enlargens. He soon runs up to the target and punches them directly before backing off shortly after. **Base Move. Uses 10 hp *'Hardened Body': Yuega kneels down and partially absorbs the earth below his feet. It temporarily increases his defense (yet lowers down his speed by 3 spaces). **Base Move. Uses 5 hp *'Speed Rush': Yuega runs up towards the target and bombards them with a flurry of punches and kicks, targeting various locations of their body. **Base Move. Uses 20 hp *'Needler': Yuega runs up towards the target and warps the ground below their feet into a group of stalagmites, stabbing into them. **Base Move. Uses 15 hp *'Launcher': Yuega picks up a random medium-sized rock and throws it at the target, but breaking it into several tiny pieces. These pieces then hit all over the target's body. **Base Move. Uses 15 hp *'Slash Reaver': Yuega's arm sharpens up into a blade as he runs up against the target and slashes at them several times. **Base Move. Uses 10 hp Team Distortions Skills *'Gaia's Defense': A wall of Earth, composed mostly of rock and small bits of metal, will rise up and cover Yuega, allowing him to survive any attack. However, it will not stand if faced with an attack that is strong enough to ravage the Earth itself. **Base Skill *'The Tendrils of the Earth': Numerous pillars with erupt from the ground the enemy is standing on, tossing them up into the sky while also acting like a massive punch. **Base Skill *'Rock Shooter': Numerous small bits of Earth and debris, which are the size of a pebble, will float in front of Yuega and be shot at the enemy, acting like machine gun fire onto the human body. **Base Skill *'Bleeding Boulder': Yuega will summon from the ground several large boulders which'll rise up into the sky before hitting the enemy like a meteor. **Base Skill *'Spike': A group of stalagmites will suddenly burst from the ground below the enemy's feet, and stab into them. **Level Acquired: Lvl 25 *'Gaia's Seal': Walls of Earth rise up burst up from the ground and cover the entire party from any attacks. These walls are fortified enough to withstand anything coming their way. However, they will be pushed back into the Earth after an attack is inflicted onto them. **Level Acquired: Lvl 30 *'Mass Shift': Yuega is absorbed into the ground, as the Earth shifts, causing an Earthquake onto the entire battlefield, affecting everyone on it, including your party. It will induce numerous status effects, mostly dizziness, and will chip away at everyone's health. **Level Acquired: Lvl 40 *'Fast Travel': A large pillar underneath Yuega and the party will rise up and carry the party to long distances. **Level Acquired: Lvl 45 *'Metal Refinement': Any and all attacks Yuega performs will now be made of metal instead of the Earth, allowing them to inflict twice as much damage. **Level Acquired: Lvl 50 *'Silica Heaven': The surrounding rocks suddenly break apart into billions of grains of sand, which start to float above the enemy's heads and begins being fired at them at a measured speed of 100/s. **Level Acquired: Lvl 75 *'The Earthian Shift': The Earth itself begins to break apart as layers of the Earth begin shifting. This effect makes Yuega inactive for a couple of turns until finally an eruption of molten lava breaks through the ground, instantly killing anything on the receiving end of it. All allies in the blast radius will suddenly be covered by a layer of rock which protects them. **Level Acquired: Lvl 100 Detailed Traits Unique Traits *'Elemental': Any Earth-based attack inflicted onto Yuega will allow him to regenerate health faster. *'Hardened Rock': Yuega's attack have 2 times normal damage infliction *'Heat Independence': Yuega's own elemental powers are not fueled by Seithr, but instead his own life force. This results in no Heat consumption on this part and only a clip of his own health being drained. *'Quick Reformation': As a mini-boss, when Yuega is defeated, he will come back after several turns. This is only active when Yuega is supporting another boss. General Traits *'Skilled Close Combat Artist': Physical attacks do more damage than usual *'Seithr Immunity': In environments with high concentrations of Seithir, this character is unaffected by any involved status effects. *'Regeneration': Regains life naturally over time at a small rate per turn. *'Bravery': This character is unaffected by any effect that induces fear. *'Ally': This character will sometimes take a hit for another character. Encountered in TBA Recruit Requirements Yuega is the hardest character to recruit in both storylines, due to two factors: #He's almost always with Zanza in the battle, who'll prevent any attempt to recruit him. #He's a part of the NOS, making him almost virtually impossible to recruit during the CTS storyline. However, while he's extremely hard to recruit, he appears numerous times with Zanza and other NOS officers during both storylines. Recruit Methods TBA Plot TBA Category:Distorted Sequence Character